Input components that are used in conjunction with consumer electronic devices are known. Various electronic devices can include visual displays having touch screens that include sensors designed to receive touches, gestures, and other inputs in response to touches to the display. Such electronic devices can also have one or more buttons, dials, touch surfaces, data ports, and other input components. Often the desire for various types of input results in multiple different input components, which can be cumbersome or more complex in some cases. While electronic devices having multiple different input components have thus worked well in the past, there can be room for improvement. Accordingly, there is a need for electronic devices having improved types of input components.